


But It Wasn't. But They Couldn't. But They Already Had.

by Jotun_Half_Breed



Series: A Werewolf's Howl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Werewolf's Howl Series, Gen, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Muggle Hope Lupin, One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_Half_Breed/pseuds/Jotun_Half_Breed
Summary: The full moon rose, bright and shining through the gaps in the boarded-up windows. Remus curled up, gripping his teddy tightly, but soon it was too much to bear and his diminutive body wracked with tiny screams as his bones cracked and his muscles tore, his whole body transforming with excruciating pain.A month after he is bitten, four-year-old Remus Lupin transforms for the first time.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin
Series: A Werewolf's Howl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Werewolves and Lycanthropy





	But It Wasn't. But They Couldn't. But They Already Had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in my series, 'A Werewolf's Howl'. Please subscribe to the series if you want to be updated. Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Have a great day! Be safe!

Remus curled up tighter under his covers, hiding his face so he would not have to glance in the direction of the mended window, or the floor which had once been coated with shattered glass, or the edge of the bed where the werewolf had rested its paws before it had attacked him. It didn’t help that his head was pounding, his whole body breaking out into a sweat, his eyes heavy from sickness and lack of sleep. It didn’t help that his father hadn’t caught his eye all month, hadn’t come within two feet of him, hadn’t looked at him with anything more than disgust. And he didn’t understand! He didn’t understand why his parents were fighting and why his father had told his mother that she was a muggle and couldn’t comprehend what had happened. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, whimpering slightly as another bolt of pain rushed through his body. 

“Mama,” he whispered, raspily, and let out a small sigh of relief when he felt her familiar hands combing through his hair.

“It’s ok, sweetheart,” her voice shook slightly. “I’m here.” 

She slid onto his bed, wrapping her arms around his fragile middle to pull his tiny frame onto her lap, his head resting against her neck. He had lost a lot of weight since he was bitten. His ribs stuck out unnaturally, his limbs emaciated and his skin was a sickly pale, causing the bite mark to stand out unnaturally. He didn’t know it then, but the Healers at St Mungo’s hadn’t been sure he would survive the month. 

“It’s time.” 

Lyall Lupin had entered the room, looking haggard and stressed, dark circles under his eyes, his hands raking through his hair. He didn’t look at his son. 

“Come on, Hope. We need to get him into the room before the moon rises.”

Hope stood on shaky legs, holding her only child to her chest. Remus was crying again, pain rushing through his body even as his mother ran her fingers over his spine in an attempt to comfort him. Lyall swept out of the room as she approached, not able to bear being within reaching distance of his son, and Hope followed, trying to keep her pace as steady as possible so as not to cause her baby any more discomfort. They moved through the house to the guest's room right at the back, Remus’ whimpering becoming more frantic all the while. The room had been cleared of furniture, but a brand new teddy bear had been placed on the floor beside a pile of blankets. The windows were boarded, magic glistening around all the walls and the door was reinforced with what was most likely silver.

Remus cried out, causing Lyall to stiffen and usher his wife and child into the room.

“Put him down, Hope.”

Hope let out a small sob, lowering her sobbing child into the pile of blankets as he grasped at her clothes, begging to be held. 

“Mama,” he sobbed, curling in on himself as he realised he wasn’t about to be picked up again. 

Hope crouched next to him, pressing the teddy bear into his grasp, watching tearily as he pressed his face into the toy’s fabric chest. 

“It’s going to be ok, darling. Mommy and daddy love you very much. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Lyall gripped her arm tightly, pulling her away. His emotionless mask of fracturing, pain and fear visible through the cracks. He dragged his wife away from the trembling mess that was their son, allowing tears to drip from within his eyelids, hating himself for caring about his son despite his lycanthropy. Hating himself for being the reason this had happened in the first place. He ignored Remus’ cries and dragged his wife out the door, slamming it behind him and activating the wards. 

The full moon rose, bright and shining through the gaps in the boarded-up windows. Remus curled up, gripping his teddy tightly, but soon it was too much to bear and his diminutive body wracked with tiny screams as his bones cracked and his muscles tore, his whole body transforming with excruciating pain. His throat tore from the pained screeching that was gradually becoming more and more animalistic. The wolf raised his head and howled at the ceiling, its furry body shaking. He pawed nervously at the ground, pacing the room. He sniffed at the door, avoiding touching the silver permeated metal, a soft whine escaping his throat as he smelt the two humans outside the door. He was so lonely. He must bite, he must find his family, he must secure his pack. 

He threw himself against the wall next to the door, the vicious movement causing pain to wrack his body, but he didn’t mind. He attacked each wall in turn, leaving himself bruised and battered, but desperate to escape his tiny prison. He longed for forests, the smell of nature all around him, smaller animals to run alongside and mud beneath his paws. When he realised he had no chance of escape, he slumped onto the floor, his nerves twitching, a soft growl escaping from between his teeth. The wolf lashed out at himself, gnawing on one of his legs, leaving a scar on his shoulder, clawing at himself savagely. After at least an hour, he had exhausted himself and his tiny body slumped to the ground. He let out a quiet whining howl and dropped his head onto his paws, slipping into darkness. He awoke, hours later, to pain his wolfish brain could not understand and his body slowly tearing itself apart as he writhed. 

Remus lay unconscious on the pile of blankets, blood dripping from the long gashes on his body. That was where his parents found him when Lyall took down the wards and Hope pushed open the door. Both rushed to his side, tears streaming down both their faces. Lyall looked strikingly guilty, cradling the four-year-old boy in his arms, checking for a pulse, crying more when he found one. And Remus’ eyes flickered open, gazing up at his dad.

“Daddy?” He whimpered, pressing his face into his father’s shirt.

“I’m here, sweetheart. It’s ok. We’re here.”

“Make it go away, daddy. The wolf hurts me. P-please, make it go away.”

Lyall shushed his child and held him close, lifting him and carrying him to the kitchen, where he had laid out the few potions they could afford. The next few weeks, months, years would be hard ones, but he couldn’t let his little boy down, not now, not when he needed him. Because his son was the sweetest little boy he had ever met. He wasn’t a monster. He was Remus Lupin. 

"It's going to be ok, Remus."

But, it wasn't.

"We're going to protect you."

But, they couldn't.

"We won't let anyone hurt you."

But, they already had. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

And they were. Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to the series if you want to get updates.


End file.
